


Give Me a Chance, It's Worth Taking

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: El Internado | The Boarding School (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, making a secret relationship Not Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr: "a fic where Vicky and Julia decide they don't want to hide their relationship anymore and the first person they come out to is Iván"Or, alternatively summarized as: three times Vicky and Julia try to tell Iván they're dating and the one time they finally do





	Give Me a Chance, It's Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Girl by Jukebox the Ghost
> 
> This was such a feel-good prompt I,, love VickyJulia

**0\. The Decision**

Julia tiredly lowers her head to rest in Vicky's lap, letting her eyes fall shut almost as soon as she stills.

"Good morning to you, too," Vicky chuckles, softly running her fingers across Julia's cheeks and forehead.

"I forgot we didn't have class today and my alarm was still set," she said, her voice bordering on a whine. Pressing a kiss against Vicky's knee, she asks, "Why're you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

They rest in companionable silence, the air warm with soft touches and gentle words. They slowly come awake under the press of bare hands against cheeks and knees.

The room lights up with love, quiet and timid, but still generous and full and _love_ nonetheless.

"Vic," Julia says softly after some time.

"Mm?" Vicky hums back, toying gently with the ends of Julia's hair. She'll do that sometimes, to keep her hands busy and help her from getting restless.

Julia stays quiet, biting at her lip as she tries to find the right words. She can feel the question in the air around her girlfriend, but she can't figure out how to approach it.

"Babe?" Vicky asks, a concerned look settling onto her face as she leans farther over her girlfriend.

"Do you want to tell them?"

Vicky runs her fingers against the worry lines furrowing over Julia's brow, trying to push them away as best as she can. "Yeah," she confesses.

"Yeah?"

"Of course; why would I ever want to hide something as beautiful as you?" Vicky grins, her voice low and gravelly.

"Beautiful, huh?" Julia beams back, reaching for Vicky's face.

"And smart and funny, sometimes mean, but I've learned to live with that." Vicky relishes in the way her girlfriend's laugh whispers over her grinning lips.

She would tell anyone, everyone, if it meant she could hear that laugh, feels those lips on hers forever.

"Mm, tell me more," Julia murmurs, bracing herself on her elbows to properly look up at Vicky.

"But if I keep talking I can't. do. this," Vicky says, brushing her lips over Julia's.

"Keep doing that and they'll all know by the end of the day, considering none of them know how to knock."

Vicky purses her lips, various instances in which her friends had barged in on her flashing through her mind. "Fine," she huffs, but not before planting a lingering kiss at the corner of Julia's lips.

Julia drops down from her elbows, shuffling to move her head back into Vicky's lap. Vicky resumes idly playing with her hair, something lighter about her touch now. 

They rest in silence for a few minutes before Vicky pipes up, "Do you think you'd be okay if we told Iván first?"

"Iván?" Julia repeats slowly. "Like, our Iván?"

"No, the other one; of course our Iván."

"I was thinking, I don't know, Roque, maybe Carol if we catch her on a good day."

"Iván's an ass, I won't deny that. But he and I've been friends for a long time, and he's always been there for me when I needed him."

Julia considers Vicky's face. There's something about it, something achingly honest in the way her jaw is set, something nervous and unsure in how her eyes flitter around the room.

She isn't joking. This is something she wants.

Julia knows that she and Iván have had their differences. They fight like siblings, always bickering, always trying to get a rise out of one another. She's one of the only people who doesn't put up with his bullshit, and he loves to test that. 

But they're fiercely protective of one another, too. They're alike in a lot of ways, stubborn, headstrong, willing to do whatever it takes. They have a hard time apologizing, of fixing their mistakes, of even admitting they're mistakes in the first place. And sometimes those shared characteristics cause them to but heads, but at the end of the day, she knows he's got her back and she has his.

"I think I'd be okay with that," she finally nods.

\----

Iván knows that something's up. He's noticed Vicky pulling back into herself, more so than usual. He's noticed Julia keeping to herself, which is completely out of character. He's noticed that the only people they look at ease around is one another.

Iván suspects they've killed someone and they're afraid of being caught.

That, or they're dating.

Usually, he'd favor the latter, but this school has taught him more than just a dead language and increasingly difficult math equations; it's taught him that everything isn't quite what it seems, so you have to keep your options open.

He figures whether it be one or the other, he shouldn't rush them.

\----

**1\. The Library**

Vicky and Julia are crowded into a table at the far reaches of the library where they can sit as close as they please without anyone asking. 

Julia hooks their ankles under the table, her chin resting in her hand as she looks down at her paper with half-attention, giving the most of her attention to Vicky.

Vicky, who's trying to look like she isn't spying on Iván, waiting for an opportunity. Vicky, who would accomplish said goal if she didn't have to push her hair out of her peripheral vision every two seconds. Vicky, who Julia can't fault for much of anything because she loves her so much and finds most things she does incredibly endearing.

"How is he never alone?" Vicky frowns, looking away from where Iván and Marcos are chatting amicably to fake-study her book further.

"The fact that they hate one another as much as they do and yet are attached at the fucking hip is truly mind-boggling, I'll give you that," Julia quips back, not even faking her studies, instead doodling on the edge of her paper; what she's drawing, Vicky can't tell.

"What if we just live as hermits; we never tell anyone and just move to the mountains. Or the coast, I know how much you like the beach," Vicky huffs, giving into her internal drama, she figures she's owed that every now and then.

"You'd make a beautiful hermit."

Vicky ducks her head as her cheeks flame. "Thanks," she murmurs weakly, not missing the victorious grin on her girlfriend's face.

"Wait, shit, there goes Marcos," Vicky says, edging towards the lip of her seat. "Iván!" she hisses as loud as she can without getting nasty looks from the people actually trying to study.

"Iván!" she repeats, but he doesn't look up. She _knows_ he heard her, though; she saw the twitch of his head.

"Iván!" she growls, but it comes out louder than she intends, and instantly every pair of eyes in the library is on her.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly, facing her book once more.

"Oh, for God's sake," Julia huffs, pushing herself up from her seat, readying herself to walk over to Iván's table. Instead, she feels a sharp tug on her wrist and looks down to find Vicky covertly shaking her head. "Carol's walking over to him," she explains in her tiniest whisper.

"Well, shit," Julia mutters.

Vicky nods in silent agreement.

\---

**2\. Gym**

"Okay, so maybe lurking in the library three days in a row wasn't our best plan," Julia says.

"Maybe," Vicky relents, stretching all the way to her toes.

"But this one's much better. You and Iván are the fastest runners, and you end up neck-and-neck anyway. You should have plenty of time to tell him without any eavesdroppers."

Vicky twists her back, listening to it pop from the bottom to the top before she turns and leans across her other leg, reaching again for her toes. Her hair, for once, was tugged back out of her face, giving Julia perfect view of her eyes. 

The usual warmth was there, reserved for when they meet eyes, but the emotions in-between the eye contact are what worried Julia. Fear, and all of its cousins mingled like they were at a drab office party.

"Hey, Vic?"

"Yeah?" Vicky asks, picking her head up.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Julia smiles. "One step at a time, yeah?

-

 _One step at a time,_ Vicky thought to herself. _Step one, tell Iván, step ten, kiss girlfriend whenever you want._

She wasn't too worried about two through nine at the moment.

She keeps her pace steady at first, ducking around the limbs that hang over the well-trodden trail. She carves her way through towering trees that filter out weak stripes of sun, past large boulders and leaves still mushy from last night's rain.

And then, up ahead, she sees him. With a spike of adrenaline in her chest, she urges herself forward.

"Iván! Wait up," she calls, tramping forward over scraggly patches of grass that tickle her ankles and teeny pebbles that lodge in the bottom of her beat-up gym shoes.

"Don't think I'm letting you win because you've been moping," he says, turning back with a smile like a challenge.

"I'm not _moping_ ," she bites back, grin sharper than her words as she surges forward to jog beside him. "And don't you have to actually be in a winning position to let someone win?" she asks, passing him easily.

"Is that a challenge, Victoria?" he asks as he pushes sweat-slicked hair out of his face.

"Not much of a challenge if you don't have a chance, is it?" she yells, already taking off, her mission completely forgotten in lieu of quality competition.

\---

**3\. Detention**

Vicky hates a lot of things: hot weather, brussel sprouts, any time before 9am, assigned reading. 

Two things that rank incredibly high on the list of things she hates, however, are detention and Noiret.

Detention given by Noiret is, frankly, a new level of hell.

He's split them all up across the school; Marcos and Roque somewhere outside, Julia and Carol in the library, and Iván and herself offsetting some of the staff's duties by cleaning all of the bathrooms in the school - every single one.

Iván has his sleeves pushed up, like he always does. Too commited to his aesthetic to take his sweater off completely, but too flushed to deal with fabric that holds anymore heat to his body than is necessary.

Vicky had abandoned her sweater somewhere around the 2nd bathroom, and had even contemplated if the trouble she'd get in for shucking her collared shirt was worth it. At the moment, it wasn't, but if her body temp rose one more degree, all bets were off.

With her hair stuck to the back of her neck - as all her hair ties were scattered around her room at present - and sweat pooling in the porous fabric of her shirt - as the A/C was out in the entire school, and yet to be fixed - she considered telling him what she'd been trying to say for months. Just blurting it out, here and now.

It was a consideration made a little out of desperation for conversation, and a little out of frustration with the world. She can't control the fact that she'll be scrubbing toilet bowls for the next couple hours, but she can control how the rest of her day is going to go. She can't control that Noiret is a humongous ass who lives to make their lives hell, but she can stick it to him by making a decision that will ultimately make her extremely happy.

"Iván," she says, having to clear her throat and repeat herself, her voice having not come out loud enough. "Iván."

He picks his head up, curiosity evident nowhere on his features. "Yeah?"

"I've been trying to tell you-"

"Since you seem comfortable enough to jabber, why don't we switch you to something a little more time consuming? Come on," Noiret says, bursting in the bathroom door.

Vicky bites the inside of her cheek harshly, but drops her head and follows them out the door. Noiret was officially at the top of her list of things she hates.

\---

**+1 - The Conversation**

Iván picks his way down the hall, nowhere to be for the couple hours until dinner. He doesn't have homework, and everyone else is off doing their own thing, so for once, he's alone.

It's rare that it ever happens like this, and truthfully, he doesn't like it. He's used to Marcos by his side, or Carol going a mile a minute, or Roque worrying about the day's new issue. It's too quiet without them, even in this crowded hallway.

He figures he'll call in his backup plan - Paula. She's fine enough to hang out with; and besides, he hasn't gone to see her in a while. Not that he keeps up with that, or anything.

"Iván!"

He looks up to see Vicky and Julia, standing so close their arms are pressed together, hands just a twitch from being clasped.

"Ladies," he says, pointedly not looking at their hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Come on," Julia calls as she rolls her eyes, already turning on her heel. Vicky smiles only with the corners of her lips, trying not the full-on grin as she turns to follow her.

He stays behind them, keeping a languid, uninterested pace, but his eyes flit over them. Vicky's hand on Julia's tight shoulder, Vicky's lips hovering too close to Julia's ear for a whisper. 

He catalogues that for later inspection as they turn the corner to the dorms. A little ways fown the hall Julia shoulders their door open and drops down onto the edge of the nearest bed. 

Vicky sits beside her, a respectable amount of space between their legs, but he can tell her fingers are itching to inch across the bedspread. 

"Is this about why you've been shadowing me for nearly two weeks?" Iván asks, planting himseld on the end of the bed across from them. "Because Vic, I'm flattered, but-"

"Julia and I are dating," Vicky blurts, her hand clawing into the bedspread desperately. She can feel bile rising in her throat, tears collecting behind her eyes, but she won't cry. Not here, not like this.

Everyone has time to blink at Vicky's blunt delivery before Iván's grin restores and he gives a soft laugh. "Oh, good. I was beginning to think you'd started lusting after me again, Vic."

"No, dumbass," she grins, a tear slipping down her pinking cheeks as Julia rests her hand on top of hers.

"All you've got is 'Oh, good'?" Julia says, her indignation a mask for the sigh that just went through her body.

"How long? No, let me guess," he says, holding his right hand out as his left pointer finger tapped his lips while he thought. "Four…and a half months?" he guesses.

"Just the four," Julia corrects gently, shooting borderline-mushy looks at her _girlfriend_ out of the corner of her eye.

" _So_ close, but I've still got you beat." 

"What?" Julia asks at the same time that a lightbulb practically appears above Vicky's head and she unfurls a grin to say, "Marcos."

"Six months; we've got you beat."

"Six months," Julia deadpans.

"On Tuesday; so I think you see why all I've got is an oh, good," he says to her, holding his arms wide. "I'm in no place to judge."

"You never are," she quips back, but he can see the relief around her eyes, see it in the way she holds Vicky's had a little tighter, like she's more sure of it now.

"All right, that's it, yeah?" he asks, even though he's already standing up.

"Yeah. Thanks for- just thanks," Vicky says, meeting his eyes.

He nods, an understanding passing between them. _What happened in this room stays in this room, but thank you all the same._

"Come here," he says, circling his arm around her neck and tugging her in for a messy hug. He plants a sloppy kiss to the crown of her head, whispers, "I'm happy for you two," and lets go.

Vicky's face lights up with a cheek-achingly wide grin, a happiness she couldn't hide even if she wanted to evident all over her face.

"And on that note: while I approve of this union, no making out on my bed or you're both dead to me. That's what Roque's bed's for."

"Get outta here," Julia says, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Oh, God, are you going to make out right now? Let me leave first, I've got to keep what little innocence I've got left."

Vicky snorts. "Your innocence was gone a long time ago," she mutters.

"That's true. Alright, I'm gone, but before I leave: remember-" he ducks belatedly and is slammed with a pillow to the face. 

"Whatever was about to come out of your mouth wasn't good, go before I get the hard pillow," Julia smirks, laughter holding in her chest.

He laughs loudly, keeping his head ducked as he exits the room, pulling the door behind him.

The girls wait a minute before they turn to one another, soft, awestruck smiles on their lips.

"That went better than I thought it would," Julia says, resting a hand on Vicky's hip.

"Not to say I told you so, but: told you so," Vicky laughs as Julia rounds her and hugs her tightly from behind. 

She digs her chin into Vicky's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck to press kisses in the crook of her shoulder, just so she can hear that husky laugh she loves so much.

Vicky squirms, but doesn't pull away, just rests her hands over Julia's. 

"Hey," she whispers, after the room has settled into a near-perfect silence.

"Hm?"

"You wanna go make out in Iván's bed just to piss him off?"

"This is why I love you," Julia says absently, grabbing one of Vicky's hands to pull her out the door.

"Love me, huh?" Vicky asks, planting her feet.

Julia doesn't stop, doesn't make a production of it because that's not how they work. She just smiles, feels that gooey feeling in her chest she never thought she'd get to feel, and nods. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Iván: I'm so happy for my friends how do I show that  
> Iván: make it into a competition
> 
> I love these kids omg if you've got any prompts (esp for my girls!!) or just wanna chat (esp abt el internado ahh) hmu on my tumblr pixelpagesoftruth my askbox is Always open


End file.
